¡Solo Tócalos!
by killingdolly
Summary: One-Shot.Edward y Bella se encuentran estudiando, cuando accidentalmente Edward le toca el pecho a Bella, esta lo persigue para que se lo vuelva a Tocar. Un momento entre Eclipse. Lindo, Divertido y Caliente.


**Atención- Crepúsculo No me pertenece.**

* * *

**¡Solo Tócalos!**

Edward y Bella se encontraban estudiando en la cocina de la pequeña residencia Swan. Al parecer tenían el próximo día un examen de Biología, y aunque Bella se sabía toda la clase, no quería a arriesgarse a no saber alguna pregunta, y que en cuyo caso, Edward con velocidad vampírica le respondiera las preguntas.

—Bella, ¿Por qué estudias esto? Tu y yo sabemos que este tema te lo sabes de memoria. — refunfuño Edward.

—Por que, no quiero arriesgarme a que un vampiro tramposo que casualmente es mi novio, haga trampa por mí, como la ultima vez. — respondió.

—No era hacer trampa, solo las respuestas aparecieron _mágicamente_ en tu examen, debes tener mucha suerte Bella. — bromeo Edward.

—Debes dejar de juntarte con Emmett. — dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

—Me agradan como se ven las dos coletas de tu cabello, —suspiro Edward retraídamente. Bella, por supuesto, se sonrojo.

— ¿Te he mencionado que tus labios son extremadamente apetecibles? – Bella se giro para verlo, quedando deslumbrada.

—Son tan perfectos, ni tan largos ni tan cortos, y son perfectamente gruesos, si, podría besarlos justo ahora… lástima que estés estudiando— con esa última frase, el encantamiento se rompió, y Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Edward Cullen. ¿Estás tratando de seducirme para que no estudie?— dijo ligeramente enojada Bella, por que una parte de ella estaba bailando locamente.

—Creo que seducir no es la palabra apropiada. Pero si tú lo quieres decirlo de ese modo, está bien. — Edward se encogió de hombros.

Bella sonrió, claramente satisfecha por la respuesta, Edward con intención de besarla, se inclino un poco más hacia ella. Lo que no contaban sus instintos vampíricos es que Bella se distrajera con el sonido del microondas y volteara su cuerpo, causando que torpemente Edward terminara con una mano en su hombro y la otra en su pecho.

Bella se sobresalto, y Edward, asustado, alejo su mano del pecho de esta.

—Y-yo, Bella, No F-fue mi in-intención. — balbuceaba Edward.

—No importa, —Bella sonrió.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward, o en otros términos, desde que son novios, nunca la había tocado, al parecer solo simples besos solo en boca y mejillas (y si tenía suerte en el cuello), manos entrelazadas, nunca fue suficiente para Bella, pero Edward era tan sobre protector que no le permitía ir mas allá. Y cuando le toco el pecho, aunque fuera por un accidente, se sintió extrañamente y completamente feliz.

—Tócalos de nuevo— pidió sin pensar, rápidamente se sonrojo por la vergüenza, mas no se arrepentía.

—Yo…—Suspiro— Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Bella.

—Solo tócalos Edward, —pidió de nuevo, su voz casi parecía un reclamó.

—Bella, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, yo podría hacerte daño…

— ¡Edward solo tócalos! — lo interrumpió Bella, su voz y sus ojos expresaban claramente irritación.

— ¡No! —Se defendió Edward, saltando del asiento.

— ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Solo tócalos!—Le reclamo, y al igual que el salto de su asiento, y lo encaro.

— ¡No puedes ver, que puedo hacer daño! —le regaño Edward.

— ¿Tus manos tienen algún tipo de ponzoña? — pregunto Bella, exasperada.

—No— respondió intranquilo por la extraña pregunta.

— ¡Entonces no hay problema! ¡Solo te pido que los toques, no que los muerdas!— grito enojada, aunque eso no le quito el rubor de sus mejillas al decir esto último.

Edward crispado, abandonó la cocina para, después de unos segundos, estar en la sala. Bella por primera vez enojada de que tuviera velocidad vampírica lo siguió a la sala.

— ¡No! — dijo Edward, antes de que Bella abriera la boca.

— ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Al menos solo una! ¡Solo un segundo! ¡Es más solo con un dedo! —rogó Bella.

— ¡Claro que no Bella!— refunfuño Edward.

— ¡Vamos Edward, tú eras el que quería hacer otra cosa! ¡Pues bien, no estudiare, solo tócala! —

—Cuando mencione que quería hacer otra cosa, pensé tal vez en ver una película o algo así—

— ¡Solo se sentirá como si tocaras chicle! Aunque no tan pegajoso— murmuro par sí misma.

— ¿Estas comparando tus bubis con chicle? —

—Está bien, es como ¡Algodón de azúcar! Esponjoso, ¡Vamos no te hará daño!

—Aun así, ¡No! —

—Sabes Edward, nunca creí que pudiera decir esto, pero, Emmett tiene razón— suspiro Bella.

— ¿Uh?

—Que le tienes miedo al sexo Edward, no lo puedo creer, no es solo a eso, ¡Te aterra tocar una _bubi_, Edward!* —grito Bella divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —se defendió avergonzado Edward.

— ¡Claro que sí!— se Burlo nuevamente.

—Bella, no le tengo miedo al sexo ni a las _bubis_— dijo Edward claramente, patidifuso por la palabra bubi.

Abruptamente Bella dejo de reír.

—¡Oh! —Su rostro mostraba compresión y su voz paso de burlona a lastimera.—Lo entiendo.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiro Edward. Bella se forzaba a que no le saliesen lágrimas.

—Lo siento Edward, yo solo pensé…—sollozo— se que no son perfectas, digo, has vivido casi Un Siglo, debe de haber más bonitas…

Edward comprendió al instante. Y a velocidad vampírica, la cogió en brazos.

—Bella, si estas insinuando que no te deseo, te mandare a un manicomio—le aseguro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confusa.

Edward se alejo solo unos centímetros lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Bella, espero que te quede claro, te deseo, y mucho, más de lo que te imaginas, no es porque le tenga miedo al sexo, —rodo los ojos ante eso—a lo único que le temo es a perderte, y eso es lo único que me impide a acariciar tu _bubi_—sonrió ante el nombre.

— ¿Enserio me deseas?— pregunto Bella, pues se le hacía imposible, que alguien tan perfecto como el —la deseara.

—Claro que si tontita—dijo mientras tiernamente le acariciaba su ruborizada mejilla, maravillándose con el calor que desprendía.

—¿Edward? —pregunto Bella después de unos minutos.

— ¿Si, amor?—

— ¿Podrías, Por favor, Por favor, solo esta vez, tocarme una _bubi_? —Edward la miro; grave error, Bella mostraba un adorable puchero que combinaba perfectamente con su voz lastimera. —Por favor, solo por una vez, hazme sentir que de verdad me deseas. — esto rompió el congelado corazón de Edward, no podría negarle nada a Bella, así que solo se rindió.

Suspiro —Esta bien.— La cara de Bella se ilumino con una gloriosa sonrisa.

—Pero solo será una, y me prometerás que solo será esta vez, y que nunca te vas a sentir indeseada, porque mi querida Bella, tu en verdad eres muy deseable. —Bella asintió, sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Con cuidado y un poco de torpeza, Edward se alejo de ella dos pasos, y lentamente puso su fría mano en el seno de Bella. Bella se sobresalto ante el frio contacto, conociendo perfectamente a Edward, antes de que pudiera quitar su mano, ella puso la suya sobre la de él, moviéndola suavemente, se agradeció a sí misma no estar repleta de suéteres, sino solo uno de delgada tela y un sosten de seda. El que la mano de Edward estuviera fría lo hacía mas excitante, Bella se sentía muy deseada, y _muy complacida_, al sentir que la mano de Edward se moviera por sí sola, comprendió que a él también le gustaba, por lo que quito su mano, en efecto Edward siguió acariciando, hasta que levemente su pulgar froto su pezón, que ahora estaba erecto y por el frio, a Bella se le escapo un gemido, y Edward supo que le agradaba mucho ese sonido, y quería obtener más.

—Puedes tocar el otro, si quieres— añadió Bella sonrojada.

Rápidamente Edward tomo con su otra mano el otro seno de Bella, asiendo que gimiera al instante, al igual que al otro lo acariciaba, sin dejar que ninguna porción de el estuviera sin tocar, como el otro, Edward rozo su pezón que estaba igual de erecto, y le agrado mucho eso. Estaba tentado a dejarlo todo y probar sus pechos, o aun mejor hacerla suya en todo el sentido de la palabra, de todas las formas posibles. Pero se resistió.

Tan entusiasmados estaban Edward y Bella, que no escucharon que la puerta estaba abierta, y mucho menos que el mismísimo Jefe Swan entraba al Hogar, para llevarse el susto de su vida.

* * *

**Ok, Ok, hola de nuevo, se me ocurrio esta idea y no pude evitar escribirla, para despues transcribirla en una computadora, es como un final abierto, ya saben en el que Charlie va al hogar y ve al novio de su hija tocarle los dos pechos, imaginense cual enojado!, ese es el final que yo me imagine, que tu padre te encuentre con alguien tocando tu bubi, (que bueno que no tengo un novio tan caliente como Edward; esperare por el) y como es un pequeño momento en Eclipse, puff, Charlie si que se enojaría, y no dudaria en sacar su pistola; Lo siento Edward TT. Espero que les guste!!!**

Atte

_Meriba_


End file.
